Graphical user interfaces are designed to make using a computer more intuitive. Exemplary graphical user interfaces are provided with operating systems such as IBM OS/2.RTM., Apple.RTM. System 7.RTM., and Microsoft.RTM. Windows 95.RTM.. These operating systems all rely on a "window like" workspace for displaying application programs, operating system information such as directory information, and program groupings. Multiple windows may be displayed on the screen of a computer display device simultaneously in what is often referred to as a "desktop." An exemplary desktop 10 for the operating system Windows 95.RTM. is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The World Wide Web (hereinafter the "Web") has become a popular medium for the exchange of information and for electronic commerce via the Internet. The Web is comprised of servers (computers connected to the Internet) having hypertext documents or Web pages stored therewithin. Web pages are accessible by client devices using browser programs (hereinafter "Web browsers") utilizing the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Exemplary Web browsers include Netscape Navigator.RTM. (Netscape Communications Corporation, Mountain View, Calif.) and Microsoft Internet Explorer.RTM. (Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash.). Web browsers typically present to a user a graphical user interface for retrieving and viewing Web pages hosted by HTTP servers. An exemplary Web browser associated with a window on a graphical user interface desktop is illustrated in FIG. 2. Within the displayed Web browser window is a Web page from an HTTP server.
Many application programs, particularly Web browsers, have increased functionality when coupled or paired with a co-running, enhancing application program. For example, Netscape Navigator.RTM. and Microsoft Internet Explorer.RTM. can be enhanced using application programs referred to as "plug-ins." A plug-in is an application program built specifically to work within a particular Web browser's architecture. Other enhancing application programs, such as Weblicator, WebEx, Web Whacker, and ARTour Web Express, perform various functions with a variety of browsers but are not plug-ins.
When an application program is used to enhance another application program, it is desirable to visually link the application program with the enhancing application. Unfortunately, some enhancing application programs utilize separate runtime windows which are not directly connected or associated with the application program being enhanced. For example, Web browser enhancing applications such as WebEx, Weblicator, and ARTour Web Express have integrated their controls directly into a Web page displayed by a browser using "surf" or "navigation" bars. Although embedding controls into a Web page integrates the enhancing application program's controls with the browser program, several problems often result. For example, dynamically updating a navigation bar embedded within a static Web page is somewhat difficult. Furthermore, if the Web page has multiple frames within it, then multiple embedded navigation bars get embedded-one for each frame. Embedded navigation bars can be somewhat incompatible with Web pages containing non-standard HyperText Markup Language (HTML) and with some Java applets. Embedded navigation bars often destroy the visual integrity or aesthetics of a Web page in which they are embedded. In addition, a unique set of controls typically must be designed for each Web browser because all Web browsers are not currently adhering exactly to the same protocols and conventions.
"Note Its" (manufactured by International Business Machines) is an OS/2 enhancing application program which allows users to attach "sticky notes" to an application program displayed within a window to display information associated with the sticky note with the application. Unfortunately, each sticky note must be positioned by the user. Furthermore, repositioning and resizing the application program window in which the sticky note is attached typically requires the user to have to reposition the sticky note because it gets linked to a point on the primary application window, not to an edge. With multiple windows on a desktop, a user may be required to resize or reposition windows often. Consequently, a user may be required to reposition sticky notes within each window often.